


Orange is the New Kink

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Astroglide, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Comforting Jensen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MinnCon 2016, Orange briefs, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Misha's orange briefs at MinnCon and a conversation with my Cockles trash friends. And also, Happy Birthday Christina!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange is the New Kink

Misha was in the green room getting a bottle of water when Jensen finally checked in and arrived. He came over and gave Misha a big hug, keeping on hand low on his back when they pulled away.

"How you holding up, Mish?" He asked low in his ear. 

"So far I'm keeping it together. The fans have been really positive and supportive." He leaned in even closer so no one else could hear. "I've barely slept, Jen."

Jensen dug into his pocket and slipped an extra key card into Misha's back jeans pocket. "I'm going out with Jay and JD for a bit tonight but when I get back...all yours." He whispered, breath hot on Misha's ear. His lips brushed against Misha's ear.

With that, they parted for awhile. Jensen had a few beers with his 'brother' and 'papa'. Misha went to the Saturday Night Special, keeping his mind occupied and trying to absorb some positive vibes from the crowd. By the time it was over he was exhausted. 

He paused at his own door, then decided to go straight to Jensen's. He assumed it would be late when the trio returned from their night on the town. Some fans would think it was rude for him to not be invited. He considered it a small token of affection from Jensen and Jared. They had been enraged at his ordeal last year and fiercely protective afterwards.

He peeled out of his jacket and took off his shoes. He could just lay down on top of the comforter for a nap. No, sleep. He needed more than a cat nap. He stripped down to his orange underwear and slipped under the covers. Jensen had left a tshirt on the pillow. He breathed in the comforting scent and drifted off.

He was gently awakened by fingers carding through his hair and a kiss to his temple. "Jen."

"Hey, Mish. Just wanted you to know I'm back." Misha could feel the heat of the other body in the bed. He opened his eyes to see Jensen smiling at him. He turned his head up slightly for a kiss, surprised to find a minty taste instead of beer.

"Thanks for leaving your shirt." He nuzzled into Jensen's shoulder. He kissed the bare skin. 

Jensen pulled Misha closer, chests pressing and legs tangling. He moved his hand down to cup Misha's muscular ass through his most likely orange briefs. Misha reached to feel Jensen and found smooth silk.

"Pink?"

"Your favorite." Jensen purred in his ear. He nipped at the lobe and placed a series of wet kisses down Misha's neck, resisting the urge to leave a mark to make his claim. Misha rolled to his back, spreading his legs to give Jensen room atop him.

Misha smoothed his hands down Jensen's back and over the scant panties. He pulled Jensen's hips flush with his, noticing his arousal pressed against his. He kept one hand firm and brought the other up behind Jensen's neck. They continued with the the long, lazy kisses. Misha felt safe in Jensen's arms, tasting him, taking in his scent.

"Mish, baby, I kind of thought tonight we'd..." he trailed off, hoping the hint would be taken. Misha's eyes lit up. He sprang into action.

Jensen found himself flipped to his back, wrists pinned above his head as Misha devoured his mouth. His impossibly long tongue was invading him, filling him, taking him over. All he could do was moaning and try to grind up and against Misha.

He whined when the kisses stopped. His wrists were released so Misha could work his magic tongue down Jensen's bare body. He mouthed over the straining erection, wetting the silk already stained with precum. Misha hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged just enough to set Jensen free. He captured the head with his hote9 mouth before it could hit his stomach.

Jensen was reduced to whimpers. Misha's tongue swirled at his shaft with each pass up and down. He sucked and slurped noisily trying to bring a quick release to the man beneath him. Jensen's hips bucked and he gripped the sheets beside him, white-knuckled. He panted Misha's name over and over until he felt the coil that tightened low in his belly about to break. "Dmitri!" He called out as he pumped his hot load down Misha's throat, his true name spoken only their most intimate times.

"Good and relaxed?" Misha asked, rubbing up and down Jensen's thighs with strong hands. He pulled the panties back up over the spent and sensitive dick. He allowed Jensen a moment to catch his breath before pursuing his own pleasure. "Top drawer?" Jensen nodded.

Misha pulled out the bottle of Astroglide and a condom. He slipped the thin latex over his engorged member and pushed Jensen's knees up and further apart. He slid the panties to the side to get him access to Jensen's waiting pink hole. With just a bit of the lube he circled it, coating it.

He teased a bit before added more fluid and breaching him with the tip of his finger. He was met with little resistance. Jensen was always more pliant if he'd come first. Misha pumped in and out with just the one until Jensen rasped, "More." He complied by adding the second, scissoring them to open him up. He pressed lightly on Jensen's prostate just to see him gasp with pleasure.

Jensen pulled one of his legs up even higher, inviting Misha to enter him. He breathed slowly as the head pushed past his rim and inched in until fully sheathed. He hooked his heels around Misha's back and rocked with him into those first slow strokes. 

Misha pushed deep inside him, holding himself there to concentrate on kissing Jensen more tenderly. He wasn't in the mood for something quick and sweaty. He knew Jensen wasn't either. It was time to make love, sweet and as long as he could hold out.

It was difficult with the velvet heat surrounding him, Jensen looking up at him with love and desire in his beautiful jade eyes. He wanted it to last but he just felt so safe and warm and loved...he thrust deep one last time, holding Jensen tight to his body as he quivered through his own orgasm.

He rested on Jensen, breathing heavy together and not wanting to part. Only when he was soft enough to start slipping out did he move away, just long enough to rid himself of the full condom. He flipped his orange briefs back up and snuggled into Jensen's side. He threw an arm and a leg over and rested his head on Jensen's shoulder. 

"Love you, Mish." Jensen said sleepily. He was already dozing off.

"Love you too, Jen." Misha drifted off as well in his lover's arms.


End file.
